POTC1&2 Fan fiction ATTACK OF THE FAN GIRLS!
by baby-v-hearts-jd-kp
Summary: My,My what has Jack gotten himself into this time? how will he escape it? I wrote this for fun, Humor!Please comment it would mean so much to me!


**Attack of the Fan girls-POTC-not all original some movie quotes, plot ect.**

A harsh wind from the north struck the black pearl and its crew. It managed to turn the creaky ship to the right. As Captain Jack Sparrow was lying in a worn out hammock aboard the Black Pearl he awoke feeling tired, but one who drinks so much rum is never awoken in a good mood, to him the feeling was a way of life. Jack emerged from the hammock and staggered over near a sail post and held on to it while he called "Arrgg, what is going on!".No sooner than a snap a very fat pirate came to Jack and saluted him as if he were a sailor and not a pirate, "Ahy! Cap'n Jack,Drewn was down by the rowboats and seems he have found something important they won't be showing us only say they be showing you". He gulped in fear for he knew it was bad luck to wake up a man who was sleeping none the less the Captain...He wondered if the saying "Don't shoot the messenger" was appropriate.

Jack grinned, baring his gold tooth then he said "And you woke me up for that? Ah, very well I shall see whats so important maybe he found that rum we lost." The other pirate nodded "wishful thinking jack!" he exclaimed while quickly sighing a breath of relief, As Jack continued his way down towards the rowboats.Drewn was there with a look on his face that seemed to be shouting "oh look I found something shiny!". Jack squinted his eyes.. "What?" Drewn exclaimed "Look jack a message in a bottle!" Jack echoed a sarcastic reply "A message in a bottle. I wanted rum in a bottle not a message!" Jack grabbed the bottle out of his hands and popped the top off it, reviling a crisp piece of paper which read "Dear Captain Jack Sparrow hope this letter finds you, wherever you are. we being the people at the island of Nova invite you to a party of all pirates, bring your crew. we have some ladies who are fond of your ship skills. Don't be late the rum won't wait...signed the Islanders of the Island of Nova".

Jack threw the paper down and smirked then yelled up to the crew "Ah Mateys set sail to Nova! We've been invited to a party in honor of us! Who else!". The crew looked quite happy to get off the path that they were headed on and they slowly gathered to move th boatd northward. Suddenly the he ship was on it's way to ova. They were Jacks crew alright.In the lower deck Will Turner and his wife to be Elizabeth Swann just awoke from all the noise.Will sat up first then whispered "seems we have changed direction..thats all..don't worry Jack will take us back to Port Royal..go back to sleep".His voice trailed off to see her already back to sleep.

A few hours later they arrived.Nova the Island had two parts to it, one was for pirates and anyone crazy enough to approach it,and the other much like Port Royal did away with pirates and wanted nothing to do with them.It was hard to get past the guards when they were out,well for most pirates that is.The Black pearls sails skimmed as the passing by air went through the sail's holes.No sooner as they were closer to the dock the guards one of them raised their gun,ready to shoot.but quicker then a bullet Jack stood in front of the ship and questioned the guards.The other smaller guard took a few steps back as the black pearl came up toward the dock. "No intruders are primitted beyond this point,and defiantly no pirates". Jack leaned off the edge of the Pearl while saying with the most serious expression "Oh I'm terribly sorry if I see any I shall inform you immediately! "The crew nodded and the small guard agreed as he lowered his gun and before they clued in what was going on the Pearl was already passing the cannel and already to the other side of the island.

Jack walked over to Gibbs and told him about the party. Gibbs smiled "Ha,you didn't see Barbosa getting invited to Nova didcha now? Only Tortuga and as you and me know Nova is more crazy of a place then Tortuga will ever be". They left the Black Pearl near the dock as they got off the deck. Gibbs quickly stated "Ar! Think of this as a bit of a vacation eh? See ya tomorrow night" As everyone scarrowed away left standing there was Jack, Will and Elizabeth who both were upset about not going back to port royal right away but will informed Elizabeth that this must be important to be invited here and that they shouldn't be mad at Jack. They walked toward the crowed rowdy town as Elizabeth spotted a sigh that read "Café; Only tea ,NO RUM LEFT" She jerked herself from the hands of Will and out of shock declared "I'm NOT following the both of you in this distusing town, island whatever it is! I've seen Tortuga and I'm not really that stupid so hurry up Jack and get whatever it is you came for because I doubt it's anything good anyways!". Will opened up his mouth to speak but Elizabeth interrupted and pointed at him "And you are going with him to make sure he comes back, without him I hate saying this but we'll never get off this island or past those guards NOW GET GOING!".She said in a very angry tone. Will nodded yet was very confused, as Jack pushed him along and said back to Elizabeth "We won't keep the princess waiting..." As she scowled as they took off towards the bridge, Will asked "Where are we going?" Jack continued walking while he replied "Ah yes well if you're wondering there are ladies here that are proud of my fine work in the seas, I suppose it's because I have the Black Pearl back now eh?" Will's eyes widened.. "Uh yes that would be the reason", as he mumbled "What else could they be proud of you for doing". They went over the bridge and past the next village. In the middle of a clearing was a jar. Jack looked to see if anyone was looking "Hmmm what's this?" Will solemnly sighed "A jar of dirt?" No sooner did he pick up it when a huge mob of girls who looked nothing like villagers approached them. Jack slowly back away and whispered into Will's ear "they look like... FAN GIRLS". Will looked puzzled "yes but they look like nice fan girls"

Jack looked at Will like he was out of his mind "yes it's really nice when they try to rip apart everything your wearing ... well suit yourself." He smirked as Will approached the mob of girls with a friendly smile on his face. The girls made their way closer to Jack but not past Will. "Jack we love you" Screeched the girls as Jack slowly backed away. "Ah yes..and I'll have you know I appreciate all the love.." he trailed off and whispered "from a distance". Jack looked as he saw the girls eyes fixated on the jar of dirt he was holding, As he continued to slowly back away. Beside Will the girl with short curly brown hair and a lovey-divvy look in her eyes shouted "I WAN JACKS JAR OF DIRT!" ... "No I do" And then the arguing continued. Will sighed, Jack spoke quickly "Don't touch my dirt!". Another quirky brunette approached Jack "Okay jack we didn't mean to scare you, we love you so much and your just soo.. Um I've always wanted a pirate hat" Jack quickly jerked back as her hand touched the rim of his hat. "No one touches the hat, savvy?". It seemed as if even more mobs of girls came it was so crowed that no one could see what girl was screaming what. "Jack can i...just let me get a little bit..closer..AHA!" She swiped the jar of dirt from Jack and no sooner did another huge fight over jack and the jar of dirt happen. Yet again Will sighed. Jack whispered to Will "common' this is our chance" Before Will could reply to him, Him and Jack were off racing away. They could see a cove in the distance so jack motioned to it.

Out of breath Jack exclaimed "Ha! Good thing Elizabeth also chose you, I can't imagine what woman you'd be with if you think those girls are 'nice' ha-ha". Will shook his head "Very funny Jack, Very Funny". They both turned almost as if on que to hear the girls "HEY JACKS GONE...THERE HE IS...I'LL GET HIM...NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST..OH YA?". As they continued on running will exclaimed "That's the fourth time they have fought over you today..." Jack grinned while staggering and running "Ah, a new record!" Will dove ahead of Jack to reach the cave. "how come there is no love for me like that?" ... "ah mate if your talking about from me I'm sorry it wouldn't work out between us..and about the girls showing no love for you .. your not a pirate are ya?". "I'm close enou..." Before finishing his sentence Will and Jack dove into the cove of darkness "Shhh" Out of no where girls stomping past the cave shouted "Awe! I'll love you forever Will !" as the mobs made it into the cave and attacked. Using his Pistol as a distraction Jack and will escaped from the cave and ran full speed down the Islands shore heading towards the dock. "Déjà vu! This seems too familiar" Will and Jack both agreed... As Jack said "Ah yes but whats worse being chased by Islanders or Fan girls?" Jack asked and answered his own question "Islanders loose interest... fan girls on the other hand..." Before he continued to speak As they looked around them they were trapped in a mob circling around them.. Will and Jack both screemed to finish the sentence at once "DON'T LOOSE INTREST! AHHHHH!".

& That was the day that they will always remember as the day that they almost escaped...

FAN GIRLS!

Xx the end xx

By Victoria Weir 2006. ©


End file.
